


From Auckland to Barcelona: 2012 (Distance)

by krisherdown



Series: Travelogue Anthology [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>December is a time for getting spoiled and, as far as David is concerned, it has nothing to do with Christmas gifts.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Auckland to Barcelona: 2012 (Distance)

**Author's Note:**

> This particular fic was inspired by [this song](http://youtu.be/OuoaKai_L00). Combination of two requests from calzamante that fit together so naturally and make a great starting point.

December is a time for getting spoiled and, as far as David is concerned, it has nothing to do with Christmas gifts.  
  
David enjoys having several weeks in a row he can wake up with Tommy’s arms around him. Having the Davis Cup final in Spain allowed them an extra week – most certainly helped him sleep when trying to come down from the high of the del Potro match.  
  
Now that he’s in New Zealand, knowing that the grind of the tour starts again… it’s tough. As it is now, he probably won’t be back in Spain until the Barcelona event. He won this event last year and he thinks this was the stop he visited the wildlife zoo, though he wouldn’t want to be quoted about that. Part of the beauty here lies in the fact that he’d just left what resembles the winter season in Spain to land in the middle of summer.  
  
Hopefully, Tommy will be able to practice by the time he’s able to return. It would make everything easier if Tommy was back on the tour so David can have relaxing nights again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tommy cannot wait for the tour to stop in Barcelona. Sure, he made the trip to see David play the Davis Cup quarterfinal but that was a one night surprise.  
  
Barcelona would be the start of a nice few weeks for them. David will have a week off before Madrid, where at least Tommy can convince his trainer to make the three-hour trip by train and work on rehab while Tommy gets reacquainted with the other players.  
  
David has been asking if he’s ready for practice. Tommy is kind of afraid what David means by practice. If it’s about whether Tommy can hang on the court with one of the grittiest players on the tour – well, no he’s not ready for that. He’s not even sure at this point if his body would ever be ready for that again but no way would he voice that concern. David worries enough without adding Tommy’s career worries on top of everything else.  
  
Right now, the point is to get back on the tour. He’s still got some time left and he wants to enjoy everything about the tour while he can.  
  
He doesn’t want to hear the heartbreak in David’s voice from the distance. Just like he doesn’t want David to hear the heartbreak in his own voice about his body betraying him.  
  



End file.
